The Huntress
by MargereteM97
Summary: "Nice to finally meet you, Mr. Cullen, my name is Isabella Marie Swan Volturi, but you may know me as 'the huntress.'" When FBI agent Edward Cullen is forced to partner with Isabella Volturi, one of the most wanted person in the world and is wanted in several country. So when she surrenders, with the only wish, that she'd give them information if she is granted immunity.
1. Chapter 1

**_The Huntress_**

_"Nice to finally meet you, Mr. Cullen, my name is Isabella Marie Swan Volturi, but you may know me as 'the huntress.'" When FBI agent Edward Cullen is forced to partner with Isabella Volturi, one of the most wanted person in the world and is wanted in several country. So when she surrenders, with the only wish, that she'd give them information if she is granted immunity._

**Chapter 1:**

**Edward's POV **

My phone woke me from the peaceful utopia of my dreams. My hands fumbled around on my side table, searching for my cell phone. I quickly found it and answered with a 'Hello?'

"Is this Edward Cullen?" a gruff voice asked from the other side of the phone. "Yes?" I replied, confused, who would be calling me at 7:55 am on a Sunday? "My name is Jasper Hale, and I work for the FBI, we need you to come to our headquarters, we have a _very important_ person down here, requesting to talk with you and you alone," Jasper said. I noticed the stress on 'very important'. "Very well, I'll be there in less than 15 minutes," I told him. "Very well, ask for me when you get here, my sister will escort you to my newest location," Jasper said before handing up the phone. What had just happened?

***30 Minutes Earlier***

Bella's POV

"Can I help you?" a polite lady said looking up from her paperwork.

"Yes, can you tell Mr. Hale that the 'huntress' is here?" I told her before walking away into the middle of the headquarters. I kneeled down on the floor, slowly taking off my sunglasses, putting them to the side and placed my hands on my head. This was going to turn out really good or really bad. A siren went off and people ran to surround me.

"Put your hands on your head!" a man's voice yelled. "Can't you see that they are already there, stupid?" I questioned, rolling my eyes. After a few minutes of silence I heard a pair of footsteps. "Hello Jasper," I said, I could tell it was him, just from the footsteps. "Huntress," he nodded. "Please, call me Bella, huntress is only my code name," I replied with a smirk. "Cuff her," Jasper said with a grim look on his face.

A man walked up to me, tightly cuffing the metal bands onto my wrists. "You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to speak to an attorney, and to have an attorney present during any questioning. If you cannot afford a lawyer, one will be provided for you at government expense. Do you understand?" Jasper asked. "Yes, Mr. Hale, of course," I smiled widely at him and he flinched. "Detain her and bring her to B125," Jasper said, before walking off. I was pulled up to my feet. "Why no feet chains?" I questioned, pouting, "Or do you want to do it old-fashioned, with a good-old ball-and-chain?" "Can you people quite her down, somehow?" Jasper asked. "What, you don't like me talking? Fine! Then tell Alice a 'hello' for me, won't you Jazzy?" I asked; Jasper's eyes widened. "How do you know about Alice?" he questioned. "Well, Jazzy, she is my best friend of course!" I replied before several burly men pulled me outside to an awaiting transport truck. They opened the door of me and I politely walked in, taking a seat. After a trip, for how long, I did not know. They quickly placed a hood over my head, before leading me outside and then into another building of sorts. They lead me into a room, fastening me to a chair, before removing the hood. I was in a glass-like room, but was re-enforced by what looked to be solid steel bars.

"Hello, everyone, my name is Isabella Marie Swan Volturi, you might know me as the huntress, but don't worry, I am on your side, today," I looked directly into the security camera, "I know you are wondering, why am I here? Well, in exactly ten days, at 10 am, my fathers, the leaders of the Volturi are planning an attack, one that will be larger than 9-11, trust me. Now I did not agree with how and why they are attempting this. I will help you delete the threat and possibly several other problems. Now I will only do this, if you grant me immunity."

"Immunity? We can't grant you that, of yet! You must prove your worth!" Jasper replied, I could tell he was enraged. "What if, I promised that I would solely work for the FBI after this case, with immunity, however if so, I will only work with Edward Cullen, he is a police officer in DC," I said with a wide-grin. "I can't guarantee you immunity, but I can try. I will however get Edward Cullen," he said. "Well, boss, I can't talk without the immunity, plus if I just don't get it, I'll make sure everyone's laundry is out in front and center. Now, if you grant me immunity, you cannot reach out to the press, my fathers will know that I have blabbed. After this, I'll make sure you are able to take down the Volturi and many other important others," I replied.

"...Very well, I will talk with my coworkers, I will see about a deal, if you are wrong, I will make sure you are put down," Jasper said and the static went dead. If this goes downright, I will be able to take down my father's rule and rule for myself. Now, to wait for immunity and a Mr. Edward Cullen.

**AN: Hello, this is my first story, it is inspired by 'The Blacklist' but don't worry, it isn't going to be like it. Get prepared for twists and turns! **


	2. Chapter 2

**_The Huntress_**

_"Nice to finally meet you, Mr. Cullen, my name is Isabella Marie Swan Volturi, but you may know me as 'the huntress.'" When FBI agent Edward Cullen is forced to partner with Isabella Volturi, one of the most wanted person in the world and is wanted in several country. So when she surrenders, with the only wish, that she'd give them information if she is granted immunity._

**Chapter 2:**

**Edward's POV**

Rosalie Hale, Jasper's older sister led me to a boat after we got out of the SUV that was waiting for us at the headquarters. "Do you know who the person I am supposed to talk to is?" I asked, curiously, I didn't even expect a reply from the cold-hearted Rosalie.

"Yes," she said with a harsh hiss, like did she not like this person. I just stared straight ahead, trying the hardest not to ask why she didn't like this person we were to see.

We walked deep into the facility; the security was getting harsher every few steps. After more than 10 checkpoints we entered what seemed to be the center of the boat. A blonde man stood watching several computers, people surrounded him, and he seemed to be on the phone. "No, she demands immunity," he said in to white corded phone. "She says it'll be larger than 9-11, we cannot risk that." "We have done a polygraph test already, she's being truthful!" he yelled to the person on the other side, "She wants it in writing and delivered to an associate who she will not name!" "I don't know, we've traced the name, address and everything, but we cannot find anything!" he groaned, "thank you, I will tell her that." He slammed the phone on the receiver.

"God damn it! That bi-" he said before turning around and noticing me. "Agent Cullen! It is so nice to finally meet you, my name is Jasper Hale. I was wondering if you have any idea why we have called you down here?" "No sir! I do not!" I said, standing straight and stiff. "At ease, Edward, a person requested to talk to you and only you," he said with a straight face. "Very well, take me to him!" I exclaimed with force, who would want to talk to me? I had only graduated the academy a year ago, I could barely get by.

"Okay, I will take you to her," he responded, he was a she? "I will warn you, she is a very dangerous criminal not to be messed with," Jasper said as he brought me to a steel door, he entered in a key onto the keypad, followed by a finger scan and what looked to be a retinal scan. The door slowly opened and he led me down several flights of stairs. A woman was fastened to a chair, a hood covered her head. "Hello Jazzy, did you bring my dear?" a soft, feminine voice asked, muffled by the hood. He quickly moved to remove it. "Thank you Jazz, will I be granted immunity?" Her head was drenched in sweat, but her brown hair lay against her shoulders, he brown eyes sparkled and her skin looked as white as paper. "Yes, I have spoken with my coworker, she will send out the papers today," Jasper said and her face broke out in a wide smile. "Thank you, when you receive my letter from my associate, you will bring it to me and read it aloud," she said, "now shoo! I must talk with my new friend here!" Jasper nodded and left, slowly continuously looking back at us. "Please take a seat Mr. Edward Anthony Masen Cullen Jr!" she instructed and my mouth dropped, I quickly moved to take a seat. I opened my mouth only to be shushed by her, "Nice to finally meet you, Mr. Cullen, my name is Isabella Marie Swan Volturi, but you may know me as 'the huntress," she said, "but you can call be Bella!" "How did you know who I was?" I asked, enraged that she, a Volturi had dragged me into this. "Edward, did you know I knew your adopted father. I also knew your real father before Aro killed him, it was quite tragic! But your adopted father, Carlisle! He is absolutely amazing! Did you know he practically raised me!" she changed the subject and as soon I she started to talk about my fathers, I growled, flipping out of my chair and wrapping my hand around her throat. "How dare you talk about them!" I hissed, before letting her neck go, she didn't even look phrased.

**AN: I do not condone choking people and I did notice one thing that I forgot last chapter!**** I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT, ONLY STEPHANIE MEYERS DOES! I DO HOWEVER OWN THIS PLOT AND ALL OCs I MIGHT BE FORCED TO CREATE FOR THE SAKE OF THE STORY.**


	3. Chapter 3

**_The Huntress_**

_"Nice to finally meet you, Mr. Cullen, my name is Isabella Marie Swan Volturi, but you may know me as 'the huntress.'" When FBI agent Edward Cullen is forced to partner with Isabella Volturi, one of the most wanted person in the world and is wanted in several country. So when she surrenders, with the only wish, that she'd give them information if she is granted immunity._

* * *

**AN: I First of All Wants to Give a Big Thank You to All Those Who Reviewed, Favorite or Reviewed My Story! It Means a Lot!**

**Thank You yerkey for Subscribing!**

**Thank You hikaru316 for Subscribing!**

**Thank You lantus123 for Subscribing!**

**Thank You freefan for Subscribing! **

**Thank You vampyrelover2 for favoring this Story!**

**Thank You horselover1996 for Subscribing!**

**Thank You MormaTheMormo for Favoring this Story!**

**Thank You MissJulia96 for Subscribing!**

**Thank You apikachutoremember for Subscribing!**

**Thank You EmTee55 for Subscribing!**

**Thank You jaszyluvsMerDer for Reviewing-Thank You for Your Interest in My Story! I also fell in Love with the Show! **

**Without You All, I Would Never Have the Courage to Write Even More! You keep me writing! And If I have Forgotten You, I am Terribly Sorry and Please Tell Me; I will give an Even Special Thank You to You!**

* * *

**Chapter 3:**

**_Last Time On 'The Huntress:_**

_Edward, did you know I knew your adopted father. I also knew your real father before Aro killed him, it was quite tragic! But your adopted father, Carlisle! He is absolutely amazing! Did you know he practically raised me!" she changed the subject and as soon I she started to talk about my fathers, I growled, flipping out of my chair and wrapping my hand around her throat. "How dare you talk about them!" I hissed, before letting her neck go, she didn't even look phrased._

* * *

**Edward's POV**

"Now, please calm down Edward, why don't you take a seat, I didn't come here to hurt you, maybe my fathers but not you," she said with a flat smile. I quickly sat down on the chair that somehow materialized behind me. "Thank you, I understand, it's your first month with the company and you graduated actually a year and a day ago. Am I correct?" she questioned with a smirk. "Yes, how did you know?" I asked, surprised, she even had the date down. "I have my sources, Edward! I have eyes and ears everywhere, I have been keeping an eye on you for several years," she said and my eyes widened, she has been stalking me? "Not that way Edward, it was a request from your father," she rolled her eyes like it was nothing, "Okay, since I am waiting for my associate, why don't we start on a case the agency have been having problems with for 2 years, your subway murder, you've gone over everything, but don't know who the person was, especially since you can't find him anywhere."

"What do you mean Isabella?" she starred harshly at me, "sorry, Bella." "Much better, your boss, Jasper should know what I'm talking about, he has been working on this case for years," she smirked, "I want you to reexamine the autopsies, look for something that is a connection." "We have there is nothing significant that are same with any of them!" Jasper yelled as the door open. "What is with your two's problem with remaining calm?" she exclaimed, rolling her eyes. "You're going to freeze like that," I told her. She looked puzzled, "what?" "If you are going to continue to roll your eyes, they are going to stay like that," I told her, remembering something my mother had told me once.

"My mother used to tell my father that, but he never listened," she laughed," Jasper, I know you doubt me, but hear me out. Anything mundane, like an insetto morso," she said. "What?" I asked, what did she say, something like insect. "She likes Italian, it means insect bite and yes, a bite, nothing really out of the ordinary," Jasper groaned. "Was the bites flat, but red?" she asked, some sort of emotion masked her eyes. "Yes," he said, I could tell he was not understanding.

"It was no bug bite, Jasper. It was inserted with a needle of a bee, but it isn't what the needle that made it deadly, no it was a chemical found in the Solanaceae plant, which most people know as nicotine. One of the only alkaloid substances that is liquid at room temperature. If it's inserted into skin or if it's drank as part of an insecticide, often creating a burning sensation in your mouth, followed occasionally by diarrhea or vomiting, often creates mental confusion and dizziness. Death usually occurs within minutes, only cyanide is quicker," she said, like it was a common fact, "your lab agents might have confused it as regular nicotine, which is found in cigars, and if any of them noticed the insecticide, they would've ignored it since we often consume pesticides when you eat basic produces or 'pre-washed' vegetables." Jasper dropped his pen in awe!

"Did you ever question the family members if she or he might have smoked or had direct constant connection with one who might smoke?" she questioned again. Jasper slowly shook his head no. "When you are done questioning and figure out I was correct, go and take out a warrant for a Mike Newton, he'll have enough felonies to be able to easily search his premise, he'll still have the equipment in his basement, and you'll find tobacco plants in his basement as well as some other interesting plants. He was your distributor, and then bring in anyone who was with your victim that day, they are guilty as well," she explained. Jasper nodded, "now skedaddle, I want to talk with Edward here in private," she explained and Jasper quickly left the area. "Now that he's gone, let me explain why I am so into you Edward," she said with a smirk and I shuttered in my seat.

* * *

**AN: Sorry about it being short, I have so much work! Again, shout out to those who reviewed/favorite/alerted my story! I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT, AND I NEVER WILL, MY OCs AND PLOT BELONGS TO MY SELF. A special thanks to www. mitchpileggi Deep_Background /resources /forensics for the info on Nicotine! I also used Wiki of course! So shout out to both. Review, Favorite and Add to Your Alerts. My 10th reviewer will become a character in this story! **


	4. Chapter 4

**_The Huntress_**

_"Nice to finally meet you, Mr. Cullen, my name is Isabella Marie Swan Volturi, but you may know me as 'the huntress.'" When FBI agent Edward Cullen is forced to partner with Isabella Volturi, one of the most wanted person in the world and is wanted in several country. So when she surrenders, with the only wish, that she'd give them information if she is granted immunity._

**Chapter 4:**

**_Last Time on 'The Huntress'_**

_"When you are done questioning and figure out I was correct, go and take out a warrant for a Mike Newton, he'll have enough felonies to be able to easily search his premise, he'll still have the equipment in his basement, and you'll find tobacco plants in his basement as well as some other interesting plants. He was your distributor, and then bring in anyone who was with your victim that day, they are guilty as well," she explained. Jasper nodded, "now skedaddle, I want to talk with Edward here in private," she explained and Jasper quickly left the area. "Now that he's gone, let me explain why I am so into you Edward," she said with a smirk and I shuttered in my seat. _

**Bella's POV**

He shuttered in his seat, hopefully in fear of what I might have to say; personally, I was quite scared as well, I never really ever told the truth before today, but if I want immunity, I must tell the truth. "Edward, calm down, you're shaking so hard, I can feel it from here," I laughed, trying to make light of the situation. He nodded numbly, "like I said, I knew both of your fathers, your biological father, he was a bitch, pardon my language, _but_ he was. He was the on to order your execution when you were seven, you probably don't remember it, but I do, I was dragged along with, remember that little girl with the older man, yup that was me, I was the one," I said slowly.

His eyes widened, in memory of that one autumn day, when a boy had kicked a ball into the street, making him go retrieve it, a car near hit him, I called his name at the last second. "You, you a criminal, saved my life?" he asked, you could easily tell he was shocked beyond his wildest mind. I nodded, looking down at the ground as he processed the information. I could hear him muttering to himself, I could only pick up some of the thoughts, as he clearly remembered the day. "You okay?" I asked curiously, rising my head to look at his emerald eyes. "No," he muttered, "I just found out that my biological father tried to kill me, only to be saved by a future wanted criminal."

"If it makes you feel any better, I was already assisting my fathers at home with the family biz, so technically I was already a criminal, just unknown at the time," I suggested, shrugging at him. "When did you meet my other father?" he questioned, looking at me. "Carlisle? When I was about 4, he used to visit us a lot, until he moved in with us when I was 10. He's a nice man, fixed my broken bones more than once," I laughed, smiling at him. He nodded; he looked to still be in shock.

"When he died when I was 16, he made me promise I'd watch over you, I've always had an eye on you. You remember that Emmett kid you befriended in sophomore year? Yeah, he's my best friend, I had him keep an eye on you," I told him. "Wait, so everything about being friends with him was false?" he questioned, looking sad. "No, no! He was quite depressed after Caius reassigned him," I said with a frown, remembering how the happy-go-lucky guy turn depressed in a day. "Where is he now?" he questioned, looking at me with hopeful eyes. "In heaven, I hope. A bomb he was supposed to build malfunctioned, he died in an instant," I lied; I didn't want him to know he was in the dungeons of our home, because he had tried to dismantle us.

He bought the lie, nodded, sadly, and instantly I felt bad for lying to him, but I have to stay strong, I can't feel any sympathy for these _people_ who had killed my beloved mother and my real, biological father. I will be strong were the only words filling my head at the moment, I had suffered enough from these people and I was _sick _and _tired_ of it. My stomach growled, distracting me from my train of thoughts. "You hungry?" Edward asked, curiously. "No, I have a monster in my stomach," I rolled my eyes. "Jasper, can you get us something to eat?" Edward yelled, not knowing Jasper could hear us just fine if we had talked normally. "Edward, you don't need to yell, he can hear us just fine. Anyways, how do you plan on feeding me?" I asked; motioning at the cuffs attached to my arms with my head. "Those look tight," he said, ignoring what I said.

"Nah, had them on tighter before, these aren't that bad!" I said with a smile. He looked disgruntled for a second, before masking it. "So, what's the _huntress_'s favorite color?" he asked, looking at me. "I have to think about that, no one really ever asked me that question before, usually it's 'who do you work for?' or 'are you ready to confess what you were doing here?', but never 'what's your favorite color?' Maybe blue, black? I'm not sure!" I shrugged again and he looked quiet mad, for some reason. "Blue huh? So what you're compassionate or something like that?" he asked, with a smile, but I could still tell he was mad at something. "Yeah, I guess, yours is green right?" he shook his head yes, "so, your gentle, and modest?" He nodded with a bigger, beaming smile.

"Nice!" I laughed, getting more comfortable with the up-tight Edward. I knew one thing was that by the end, he will be wrapped around my little finger and think nothing of killing a defenseless cop.

**AN: OOOH! Bella's a bad girl huh? I got too tired of a submissive Bella and decided to make her more useful, like as a mob daughter, who turns herself in to "****_help_****" the cops. ;) Oh, and check out my other story if you wish! It's called 'Sweet Surprises' and anyone who likes stories showing the bonds between siblings, you might like this! **

**Now a big shout out to all those who favorite, subscried or reviewed this story. **

**-TennisRebels15 for FAVORITING this story!**

**-aurora isabel for SUBSCRIBING to this story!**

**-TwiSam1989 for SUBSCRIBING to this story!**

**-vampyrelover2 for REVIEWING (Check Below for Your Response!)!**

**-Aliegator2014 for SUBSCRIBING and FAVORITING this story! **

**-Gabriel26 for SUBSCRIBING to this story!**

**-Mdizzle181 for FAVORITING this story!**

**-tresblessed for SUBSCRIBING to this story!**

**-Ziziniabebefe for FAVORITING and SUBSCRIBING to this story! And for FAVORITING and SUBSCRIBING to me! Big kudos for you! **

**-N106 for SUBSCRIBING to this story!**

**-JaziD for SUBSCRIBING to this story!**

**-Clarinetgoddess62 for SUBSCRIBING to this story! **

**-Doclover for FAVORITING, REVIEWING and SUBSCRIBING to this story (Checkout Your Response Below!)!**

**-iipu98 for SUBSCRIBING to this story!**

**-guest for REVIEWING this story (Checkout Your Response Below!)!**

**Responses to Reviews**

**-Guest: Thank You! Here is that update you wanted! :)**

**-Vampyrelover2: Thank You! Agreed, I like strong Bella better too! :)**

**-Doclover: Thank You! That means a lot! I love it too! :)**

**_REMEMBER! IF YOU ARE MY 10_****_TH_****_ REVIEWER, I ADD YOU INTO THE STORY, I NEED A CHARACTER AND THIS IS YOUR SHOT! YOU'LL ALSO GET TO SEE IT FIRST, BEFORE THE UPDATE! SO FAR ONLY 3 REVIEWS! :) HOPE YOU WIN!_**


	5. Chapter 5

_**The Huntress**_

_"Nice to finally meet you, Mr. Cullen, my name is Isabella Marie Swan Volturi, but you may know me as 'the huntress.'" When FBI agent Edward Cullen is forced to partner with Isabella Volturi, one of the most wanted person in the world and is wanted in several country. So when she surrenders, with the only wish, that she'd give them information if she is granted immunity._

_**Chapter 5:**_

_**Last Time on 'The Huntress':**_

_"Nah, had them on tighter before, these aren't that bad!" I said with a smile. He looked disgruntled for a second, before masking it. "So, what's the huntress's favorite color?" he asked, looking at me. "I have to think about that, no one really ever asked me that question before, usually it's 'who do you work for?' or 'are you ready to confess what you were doing here?', but never 'what's your favorite color?' Maybe blue, black? I'm not sure!" I shrugged again and he looked quiet mad, for some reason. "Blue huh? So what you're compassionate or something like that?" he asked, with a smile, but I could still tell he was mad at something. "Yeah, I guess, yours is green right?" he shook his head yes, "so, your gentle, and modest?" He nodded with a bigger, beaming smile._

_"Nice!" I laughed, getting more comfortable with the up-tight Edward. I knew one thing was that by the end, he will be wrapped around my little finger and think nothing of killing a defenseless cop._

**Edward's POV**

Absolutely beautiful and brilliant! Wait, what am I thinking? "Bella, surprisingly, your _contact _already contacted us," Jasper hissed from overhead. Bella laughed, "very interesting, never thought _she'd _already know would you, how do you think that?" Wait, had they not told anyone yet? "Yes, Jasper, there's bugs everywhere; in fact, my associate just might be on the ship! Wouldn't that be funny?" I could just imagine Jasper's jaw dropping. "What's her response?" she questioned before laughing again as Jasper walked down to us, holding a piece of paper. "She gave me a blank piece of paper, or whoever was in that trench coat at the office," Jasper said, his face was stoic. "May I see the paper?" she questioned, "oh, and some grape juice, preferably 100% grape juice!" Jasper looked at her strangely, "trust me, I need it! Faster you get it, faster I can tell you anything!"

Jasper nodded a guard who quickly left. "So, Jasper, when are you planning to propose to my bestie?" Bella smirked widely, "Personally, I think you should do it next week on Saturday!" "Why Saturday?" Jasper rolled his eyes. "Did you forget Saturday is your guys two year anniversary?" she asked, looking shocked and Jasper looked surprised and somewhat scared. "H-how did you know that?" "Alice told me about a month ago!" she exclaimed as the guard got back with a big glass of grape juice.

"Here you go, Miss." He said, handing over the glass of juice and she smiled. She grabbed a plate that she quickly cleaned off with a paper towel. She quickly dumped the juice over the paper, dyeing it and then lifted up the paper, it was dyed purple, but white letters stood out. "Let's see what she wrote!" Bella said before reading the letter out loud, "You know what? Every day is fun here! So, what about you? Ellen told me a funny story. Very funny! Even my dog laughed! Really, really funny! You would laugh too! Though it was kinda weird! Here's the joke! I walked to a bar, everyone was gawking, then I noticed I was naked. NAKED! Galloping through the streets. I know weird! So, how are you? Good I hope! Only you seem to be happy all the time! Only you! Down wherever you are! Betcha having fun! Even though you are stuck with EC! Lovely! Lovely I tell you! Always lovely! Love, Morma!" She laughed loudly while Jasper and I exchanged looks. "You understand that?" I asked her and her face brightened even wider.

"Of course! It means 'yes, everything is good Bella! Love, Morma! Duh!" she said like a little child. "How did you get that from like 25 sentences?" Jasper asked, "What code is that?" Bella rolled her eyes, "No code of course! It's a little rule that I use time to time again! Take the first letter of each sentence except for the ending, and there you got the answer! Do you really think I would laugh at a joke like that? Actually it happened to Emmett once on a dare!" "Who is Morma?" Jasper asked, curiously. "My friend of course! You're weird!" she laughed like an immature teenager. "Yay! So, when are we leaving Eddie?" she asked me.

"What?" I asked, what in the world did she mean by that? "Jazzie didn't tell you? One of the conditions was that I work with you, meaning staying at your place of course!" I stared at Jasper, seeing if I could somehow blow up his brain with my mind. "You agreed to that without asking me?" I growled. "Oh, don't worry Edward, we'll have a _great_ time," she smirked and I practically lost my cool. "Shut up, Isabella, adults are talking," I told her, fed up with her childish attitude. "Oh, if you want, I can stay at a hotel, but I thought you'd enjoy watching me from your own comforts of home," she shrugged before shutting up. "Fine, hotel will work, I just don't want her going to my own home," I groaned, she smiled at me widely. "Jasper, can you have Alice pick up some clothes for me, she already knows my size, but she only thinks I work for the FBI, not for my _family_, please, keep her in the dark about that," Bella requested, "So, is it time for my chipping time yet?" Jasper nodded as two men came down, holding medical equipment. "Gee! I feel like a bitch, literally!" she laughed as the approached her, with a thick needle like thing. "Don't worry, Edward," she said, noticing my face, I must've seemed scared.

"Try the other shoulder you guys, I removed my old one the other week and it is still quite sore." They lifted her shirt, and I noticed a bright red mark on her left shoulder. "Who removed your old tracker?" I questioned. "Myself of course! Don't worry, it's taking a nice, _long_ trip before it'll show up in Italy, you have about a week," she replied and I touched the place gingerly. "Calm down Edward, like I just said, it's fine, I've done this more than _once_," she said rolling her eyes. The men cut a little slice into her back and her eyes closed, Bella bit on her lower lip as the men quickly worked to insert the blinking chip. "Are you doing okay, Edward?" I heard her ask as the men quickly sewed up the area. "Yeah," I muttered, before they un-cuffed her legs and she quickly got up, stretching her body.

She smiled widely at me, "You sure? You look a little bit queasy," she asked, rising her eye brow. "Yes, I'm _positive_ Miss. Volutri," I said, rubbing my eye, it itched for a second. "So, you almost ready to go to the hotel, I'll aware Jasper of where we'll be staying of course! We should stop at your apartment first however, to gather your stuff," she laughed looking at me with a smile. "Ah, sure I guess," I muttered, shrugging my shoulders.

**_IMPORTANT: IF YOU HAVE NEVER READ ANY OF MY SISTER'S (gracygirl) STORIES, I'LL BE TAKING THEM OVER, SO IT MIGHT TAKE ME LONGER TIMES IN BETWEEN UPDATES, BUT I WILL TRY TO MAKE IT AS FAST AS I CAN! IF YOU HAVE ANY QUESTIONS WHY, PLEASE REFER TO THE NOTE ON THE TOP OF MY PROFILE! THANK YOU, MARGERETE! _**

**AN: Thank you for reading! Please review!**

**Shout-Outs:**

**Thank You MormaTheMormo for REVIEWING and BEING MY 10****TH**** REVIEWER! It means A LOT to me! (Check Out Your Response Below)**

**Thank You vampyrelover2 for REVIEWING!**

**Thank You Magic eyes Cullen for SUBSCRIBING and FAVORITING this story!**

**Thank You fireflyserenity for FAVORITING this story!**

**Thank You Doclover for REVIEWING (****TWICE****) (Check Out Your Response Below)**

**Thank You Bookloverz22 for FAVORITING, REVIEWING, SUBSCRIBING this story and FAVORITING me! (Check Out Your Response Below)**

**Thank You historylover27 for FAVORITING this story!**

**Thank You LeelaCullen for SUBSCRIBING to me!**

**Thank You Alexreeder17 for SUBSCRIBING and FAVORITING me!**

**Thank You Butteflies-LastForever for FAVORITING this story!**

**Thank You AlexisFoy27 for SUBSCRIBING and FAVORITING this story!**

**Thank You TwiSam1989 for REVIEWING! (Check Out Your Response Below)**

**Thank You RetroReaction for FAVORITING this story! **

**Thank You Jocelyn (Guest) for REVIEWING (****TWICE****) this story! (Check Out Your Response Below)**

**Thank You NemiTheVeggieEater for SUBSCRIBING to me!**

**Thank You GirlInHerOwnWorld for SUBSCRIBING to me!**

**Thank You BHKprincess for SUBSCRIBING to this story!**

**Review Responses:**

**vampyrelover2: Yes, for SURE! I love Emmett and I couldn't ****_bear_**** to kill him off, he is going to be quite important later on in the plot! ;) If you have any suggestions, PM me!**

**Doclover: First of all, thank you for reviewing, TWICE! I am happy that you loved it! If you have any suggestions, PM me! I am easily flexible and the plot is not so much ****_laid_**** out! :) Again, thank you for reviewing TWICE! Makes me feel awesome! **

**Bookloverz22: I'm pretty sure the story loves you too for reviewing! :) I'll try not to make you wait as long again! If you have any suggestions, PM me! **

**TwiSam1989: I'll probably won't put that in the main story, but maybe as a one-shot! ;) If you have any more suggestions, PM me! ;)**

**Jocelyn (Guest): Sorry, you weren't the tenth, but I might find a spot for you anyways! :) Thank you for the suggestion about using my punctuation properly, I emailed you, please give me any tips, I SUCK at grammar! Oh, if you have any ideas, email me! :)**

**MormaTheMormo: Sorry, I couldn't get your name, if you PM or review telling me, I'll update the chapter! But thank you for being my TENTH reviewer, it means A LOT! And I'm happy that you love it as well! If you have any suggestions, PM me! :)**


End file.
